


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第7章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 4





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第7章）

“果然光线还是太暗了呀！”侑低声抱怨道，“拍照的效果不够好！明明里面是超漂亮的颜色呢，好可惜！”  
炸开的话语刺痛了耳膜，北竭力控制自己不去思考话语中的含义。当务之急是寻找脱身的办法，可他的思绪犹如煮沸一般，只剩下双腿大开被照亮的燥热。是羞耻感吗？他不知道，只觉得那股热度钻进骨头，灼烧骨髓。  
“是你的角度不对。往这边点，把深处也照亮。”  
“哇真的！里面也看得一清二楚，不愧是北前辈！很健康呢！”  
治的手指在动。  
如同挑逗一般，从入口到深处，用温柔的方式剖开内壁，缓慢扩张，最终以压倒性的入侵感将狭窄的肠道整个撑开。刺痛和快乐在治的指尖上跳动着，连自己都没有看到过的地方被撑开，被他们观察得一清二楚……意识到这一点，北快要喘不过气了。滚烫的酸楚感堆积在胸腹交界处，内脏忽地卷入下坠的失重感，神经却被治的手指钳住。  
“北前辈……好棒。”  
治喘息着说。  
“哪怕只用手指品尝，快感就升起来了……”  
北奋力抬起头，在光亮的边缘捕捉到对方膨胀的欲望。治对他的渴望如此强烈，隔着短裤依然能清晰辨认出耸立的形状。恍惚间，他举起手，手指发颤地碰到了最高点的少许湿濡。治闷哼一声。那种触感，那个声音，一瞬间化为酥麻的电击，如激流般洗刷神经中枢。  
“北前辈很喜欢吧？”  
治以肯定的口吻发问，一把拽开下身的衣物。勃起的性器离他的手指那么近，指尖几乎感到了喷涌的热气。他瑟缩着收回手，然而治没再留给他犹豫的空暇。  
“唔！啊、啊啊……”  
体内的手指摆动勾弄，从最痛又最敏感的部位榨出一股热浪，漫过双腿，漫过肚腹，漫过全身，蹂躏着心脏和大脑。犹如致命的放射物质侵蚀血肉，强烈的辐射令他的四肢不由自主地抽搐。  
他本能地抓握住某样温暖的物体，而他抓住的东西以更强的力度抓紧了他的手。  
“北前辈真的很喜欢这样刺激内脏呢，那么……如果用这个直接顶进去，北前辈会怎么样呀？”  
轻柔的话语，强硬的动作。  
性器前端固定在入口处的感觉，不啻于击碎意识的重重一击。北想要拒绝，想要紧闭内脏，想要不顾一切地逃走。全身都被汗水浸湿了，精神和肉体的痛楚相持不下。他左手抓住的东西掰开他的手指，又将手指一根一根地彼此嵌合。  
“北前辈是我们的恋人呀！彻底占有恋人是理所当然的事情！”  
侑开心地说，随即咧嘴抱怨道。  
“啊可恶！单手拍照很容易糊呀！”  
“……白痴。”  
治的声音发颤，抵住后穴的顶端随着颤抖摩擦着发烫的入口。纵使是一次最轻微的颤动，都会令他整个人抖一抖。  
“开视频模式拍。北前辈的处女……当然要仔细享受。”  
侑似乎嘀咕着什么，可北已经听不到了。  
“打扰了，北前辈。”  
治认真地说，舌头舔了舔尖尖的犬齿，就像准备大快朵颐那样。  
血流猛地涌上头顶，耳朵里唯余嗡嗡的噪音。他不知道自己疯狂地扭动身体，也不知道自己喊叫到嗓音嘶哑。他只知道自己被撕开了。  
混合着疼痛和快乐的巨大刺激挤出泪水涟涟，锐利的异物感刺穿血肉从四面八方搅碎脑髓。不行、不可以、好痛、痛、痛、痛！每一秒他都以为自己会被撕裂，每一秒他都以为自己会昏厥过去，可意识无比清醒，感知敏锐异常。治的性器不容置疑地碾过肠壁，仿佛再前进一点自己就会粉身碎骨。性器前端的球状物没入的瞬间，前所未有的饱胀感攥住脏腑。他能感到后穴绷紧了，无法进入也无法排出，两种矛盾的力量彼此角逐，撞击着他千疮百孔的意识。但治没有停下来。一点一点、一点一点，筋脉带来的摩擦感清晰又尖锐，他甚至能感受到贲张的血管在突突跳动。  
“深呼吸，北前辈……放松，否则会痛的……”  
治柔声安抚道，可声音带来的振动形成了新的攻势，使肉壁的痉挛变本加厉。治的手贴在他的身上，灼热的掌心慢慢按揉抖动的小腹。很快，刺痛感被包裹在不断起伏的细微酥麻之中，让发痛的内脏逐渐契合性器。  
被侵犯的部位变成了欲望的形状，又或许那里本来就由不为人知的欲望构成。满足感和酸胀感交融，渗透毛孔，灌入神经。  
“哈啊、啊……好奇怪……为什么……”  
“北前辈……”  
治凝视着他，眼中全是他的倒影。那双眼睛里面有比闪光灯更加耀眼的光芒，又藏着比黑洞更加难以抵御的吸引力。他逃不掉了，治的眼睛和侑的手指牢牢抓住了他。  
“要动了，北前辈。”  
治弯曲食指，勾动肚脐，仿佛直接扣住他的心脏。  
“我要在北前辈的内脏里动起来……往里面插，再往里面插，然后一直插到这里……”  
治轻点手指，沿着肚脐底部往腹内压。纵然是如此轻微的压力，足以加强内壁的感知。疼痛不再是单纯的痛苦，而是泛起饱满、充实和酸胀的复杂体验，层层叠叠波浪汹涌，翻滚着碾压肠道。  
“北前辈肯定知道我们喜欢乱来，做一些以前没有练习过的事情，所以……第一次就突破到结肠也不错呢。如果能插到结肠，北前辈一定会彻底发情吧……我想看北前辈发情到融化的样子。”  
伴随温柔的话语，治的性器温柔地向他的体内进犯，却带了令他欲哭无泪的可怕压迫感。那些残酷的话语激起朵朵酥痒的火星，一股股酸软的热液自前后涌出，把最轻微的摩擦迅速转化为双腿不受控制的战栗。  
如果能失去意识就好了。  
如果能停止呼吸就好了。  
纵使是最轻微的喘息，呼吸的一起一伏也会刺激到肠壁，化为性器推开黏膜的振动。那般纤毫毕现的触感扩张血肉扯动神经，和手指带来的感受不可同日而语。  
“不……求你、等一下……停下来……”  
尽管如此厌恶入侵者在体内的滑动，他清楚地认知到腹内升起了与“恶心”、“憎恨”这样的负面情感毫不相关的感觉。无数不可见的丝线恣意拨弄感官，时而牵动麻痒，时而戳出刺激。  
“北前辈的身体……可不是这样说的。”  
那根要命的食指终于松开肚脐，但他一点也不轻松。修剪得整齐圆润的指甲有匕首般的尖锐，缓慢的滑动仿佛要将他开膛破肚一般。刺入肌肤的指尖如同承担着引导的指责，移动的方向与位置昭示内侧的入侵进展。手指点到哪里，性器紧随其后。  
“北前辈的里面……嗯……在不断挑逗我呀。”治享受似地说，哼出的鼻音同样显得满意，“北前辈明明也不算矮，可里面小得可爱呢……”  
“哎？里面很小吗！”  
侑惊讶地问，照在他腹部的光圈剧烈晃动了一下。手机的照明光线恰好停留在治的手指上。他看清了对方食指停留的位置，而视觉反馈的信息形成一场滞后又剧烈的冲击——治竟然已经插进这么深的位置。恐怖的事实引发新一轮的战栗，可疼痛似乎与思维一并停滞，唯余酥麻的快乐自结合处涌现，蔓延四肢，笼罩头颅。  
“很窄、很热、饥渴地吮吸，唔……非常舒服。”  
露骨的发言成为了新的推动力，带动勃起的部位贴近黏膜不断向上挤压肠壁。胀痛感变成了肉眼可见的眩晕，模糊的视觉反而让触觉更加敏锐，在脑海里一丝不漏地描绘出性器的细节。凸显的血管和隆起的弧度，顶端饱满的鼓胀忽地撞向肠壁后的脆弱器官。难以言喻的冲击感瞬间让他全身僵直。  
“啊，真的！看起来好舒服呀！北前辈抓得那么紧，都快要把我的手抓断了！”  
侑的话语犹如冰块滚过脊柱。他急忙松开侑的手，对方反而握紧他的手不放，还抓过他的手背响亮地亲了一口。  
“这种时候就不要那么认真嘛，北前辈！我就开个玩笑！北前辈那么爱我们，连高潮的时候都不忍心弄伤我们，怎么会抓坏二传手的手呢！”  
仅凭语气就能判断出侑是笑嘻嘻地说出这番话的，北不禁松了一口气。他们如此明亮，他们的闪耀才刚刚开始，他们是太阳般灿烂热烈的双子星，当然不可以坠……  
“……啊！”  
思维被撞碎的瞬间，他听到自己发出了令人难以置信的喊叫。  
“顶到了舒服的地方吗，北前辈？”  
割裂般的快感顺着小腹猛然蹿升，治的冲顶如同直接搅动着大脑掌管快乐的中枢部位。眼前璀璨的空白碎成了无数闪亮的坚硬的星星，他甚至感觉不到侑握着他的手，只知道自己在疯狂喘气，在狂喜的惊涛骇浪间不由自主地挣扎。  
“腰……扭得好棒呀，北前辈。”  
像是短暂地饶恕他一般，治停在他体内，手指扶住他的腰。他一度以为对方还在动，渐渐恢复知觉才发现是自己摇动不停，就连摩擦地板的背部泛起了若有若无的疼痛。腹内不规律的收缩完全不受意识控制，急切地吮吸里面的不速之客。  
指尖划过皮肤的骚动感将他的注意力引向胸口。治的手指拽住了什么，布料发出悉悉索索的响动。  
“北前辈，看这里。”  
他无意识地遵从了治的指令，可脖子好似融化般使不上力气。侑及时托起他的枕部，有力的手掌稳定了他的视野。  
北看到了自己的队服上衣。准确地说，是上衣的衣襟。在白色的领口之下，到胸前白色“1号”的左侧，淋淋漓漓散布着另一片白色。黏稠的乳白色保留有喷发时爆炸般的形状，就像无法抹消的罪证那样紧紧附着于队服。  
“射在自己这么珍惜的队服上一定超——爽的对不对！我来给北前辈拍个特写！”  
侑举着手机往他胸口凑，治配合着扯平他的衣襟。  
他希望自己什么都不知道，可他清楚地记得侑射在他嘴里，精液都被他舔干净了。而他射在了哪里？治吃掉了他一部分的精液，是不是射在了治的手上……  
“北前辈当时射得很有活力呢，我只捕到了一小半。”  
治挥开侑的手臂，俯身贴近他。  
“既然让北前辈这么困扰，我来帮北前辈舔干净好了。”  
舌头特有的温软触感裹住了黏着的白浊。治像品尝糖果般地吮吸，恰好吸入他胀痛的乳头。隔着薄薄一层织物感受到唇齿忽软忽硬的刺激，队服的存在感反而变得前所未有的鲜明。北强烈地意识到，自己作为稻荷崎男子排球队的队长，身穿正式队服，正在学校的体育馆里，正在队友们挥洒汗水磨练球技的球场上，被他最欣赏的两位后辈恣意妄为地侵犯。  
侑抓握着他的手，治趴在他胸口，他感受着他们近在咫尺的体温和心跳，感受着他们筋肉的律动和动情的喘息。不知是羞耻或是某种难以命名的情感忽地暴涨，不受控制地激发躯体所剩无几的力量。全身收紧了，内脏也收紧了。伴随咕叽咕叽的水声，一股无可抵挡的热流激涌而出，性器鼓胀的顶端自内而外地刮蹭内壁。被挤出的大半的勃起依然用头部在穴口摩擦撩拨，抽离的瞬间便如同在乳首的温柔舔舐一般，勾出一汪春水。灼热的黏液流淌牵连，每一滴、每一丝、每一缕，都会毫不留情地烫伤发痛的后穴。  
“好逊！治！你竟然被挤出来了！”  
侑夸张的声音灼烧着他的耳膜，而治的体温和形状仿佛还留在里侧，带动酸楚和麻痒一起抽搐。  
“呼……因为这样好爽呀。”  
“有多爽！”  
“爽到能让你射个十次吧。”  
“胡说！你还硬着呢！”  
“我说的是你，又不是我。”  
侑和治旁若无人地争吵，如同平凡无奇的日常生活。除了他自己，一切都和平凡无奇的日常生活没有区别。但颤抖不已的身体告诉他，他已经不一样了。  
“啊、呀……啊啊啊！”  
治的指尖轻轻捏着紧绷的后穴，他难以自控地呻吟起来。穴口的少许压力成为意识聚焦的中心，内壁的空虚感让双腿和腰肢不知所措。放在左边不对，靠向右边不对，抬起来不对，抵住地板也不对。膝头无意识地贴向治，再将股间湿淋淋的部位向耸立的高热推搡……前端抵住穴口的一瞬，他迷醉地叹了一口气。  
“放心吧，北前辈。我会让北前辈适应的……适应没有射精的连续高潮。”  
治柔声承诺，话语仿佛爱抚他的手指一样温柔。治的双手灵巧地探入队服里面，轻轻拂过挺立的乳头。上下、左右、细致又耐心，如同在敏感的乳尖上一次次印下自己的指纹。  
空荡荡的体育馆放大了所有声音。喘息声、心跳声、血流声、肉体紧贴的擦蹭声。还有啾噜啾噜的水声，那是治的前端弹跳着拨动入口。高高的天花板和刺眼的灯光给了他一种正式比赛都不曾有过的紧迫压力。下腹抖动不停，而收紧的身体恰恰令性器再度进入的存在感得以彰显。  
后穴就像融化后被重塑为治的形状，缠绕贴合着火热的坚挺。治的进出是一反常态的强硬。入口被快速地顶着，膨胀的前端来回摩擦内脏的弱点，宛若猛兽对猎物紧咬不放。刺入腹内的獠牙扎穿感官的限度，强迫数不胜数的快感蜂拥而出。像炙烤，像电击，像溃堤，麻痹全部感官的快感溶解了最后的抵抗意志。他连咬紧牙关也做不到，只能大声喘息，大声呻吟。  
已经分不清抽插的灼热究竟是快感，是高潮，还是摩擦引发的物理热度。高热仿佛烫平了肠壁的褶皱，被烤化的内脏丧失感知，变得绵软、炽烈，湿滑到难以置信。从腰部往下完全丧失感知，血肉溶成水煮沸了神经。身体却像突然诞生独立意识似地猛烈迎合侵犯，在无休无止的欢愉浪潮中奋力前行，挺起腰，绷紧脚尖，贴近快乐的源头。  
想要更多。  
不要停下。  
再多一点、再多一点、再多一点……  
不自觉地重心偏移，想要多吞入一点，再多吞入一点。失衡的刹那，他感到后穴猛地收缩，而治顺势往里一顶，让他吞下了更多的柱体。肚子里好似再度觉醒被异物填满塞紧的快感，酸胀的冲击从四面八方挤压肠壁，浑身的血液随之跳动不休。  
“哈、哈啊、啊……不……啊啊、不行、不、再多一点……想、想要、呀、呀呀！”  
断断续续地吐出自相矛盾的话语，剧烈的痉挛将思绪搅成一团乱麻。常识和背德的快感一起凌迟着他的认知。脆弱的快感器官仍沉浸在性器的压迫里不可自拔，然而战栗的内壁正将血脉贲张的勃起导向不曾到达的深邃位置。  
治的双手同时捏了捏两侧的乳头，唤醒他的意识。手指的滑动巧妙地将注意力引向下腹，停在肚脐附近滚烫的位置。  
“北前辈，有个好消息。”  
治的手掌缓缓收拢，仿佛要隔着肚腹攥住已经据为己有的内脏。  
“啊……其实，直到刚才为止，我只插了一半。”  
话音未落，他的腹内突然泛起一阵尖锐的酸痛。  
胀、痛、胀痛。犹如被钝器撬开封闭的脏腑，或者第一次被手指侵犯时的又惊又痛，是试图开拓不同区域的可怖入侵感。  
“接下来我会像北前辈希望的那样继续往里插，一直插到……就像我说过的，插到直肠尽头，插进结肠，在里面全部射出来。”  
北睁大眼睛，分不清究竟是治的话语还是治的性器咬住内壁，以不容置疑的力道撞击肠道深处。  
就像要插破内脏一样，就像要刺穿心脏一样，就像要压碎大脑一样。

【未完待续】


End file.
